


Desks

by DARoxers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slow Sex, Tumblr posted now being put here., Yeahh...., desk porn, sex on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARoxers/pseuds/DARoxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal just wants to show William who he really belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desks

Taking Will had been easy. Claiming him and making sure everyone was aware who really had Will. Also easy. Making William see that he was Hannibal’s, that no one else would or could ever have him after Hannibal, not as simple. He’d taken his time with the seduction. He’d been patient. He’d given William space. And he had taken him to movies, to operas, to theatre, he’d been through every step known to man. And still William didn’t see things his way. So, here they are.

William is clinging hard to the desk, bent over it and clawing at the opposite side, trying to find a purchase to hold onto and Hannibal is plastered along his back. Taking his time, moving in and out slowly, making sure that William feels every inch of him slide in, and feel every inch of him pull out. William is sobbing with need and want and trying to keep quiet.

He wants so bad to be silent he doesn’t even realize just how much noise he makes from biting his lip, from rushing out all his breath through his nose. The noises he makes when Hannibal pull out that are part sob part moan. He doesn’t even realize Hannibal is literally drawing this out to make William cry out. And William is doing splendidly.  


He thinks he's quiet, and by contrast he is, but there are moments. Hiccups of noises as he lets go of his lip, when his hands slip, when Hannibal thrusts just a little fast at the end. Noises that make Hannibal’s hands dig into his hip and makes him just want to lay into him, but he doesn’t. That’ not what this is for. And William is gasping and whining, he keeps his head down and never looks back, he’s so close to coming, that Hannibal’s fairly certain if he just traced William’s cock he’d come undone. But he doesn’t touch him.  


He just keeps moving in and out, dragging his hands up and down Will’s sides making him keen. And Will is starting to lose it. Starting to really want to thrust back, but still he persistently holds still. He’s starting to move his hips, just barely just a fraction, almost involuntary.

Hannibal is getting close as well. He can feel heat pooling in his belly slowly tightening as he pushes in. He growls softly and he buries his nose into William’s neck, nibbles it lightly and starts kissing along his his shoulder as he pulls out, with a groan an idea comes to him. A way of showing Will who he really belongs to.  


And with a growl he bites down onto William’s shoulder. Hard. He sucks at the flesh in his mouth and can feel the pulse underneath. And when William suddenly tights around him and cries out with a loud, “Shit!” Hannibal bites even harder and cums spurting into William as he slams into him hard one last time, and it feels so good as he slumps against William that he can’t even be bothered by the thought that William sprayed his own cum on the bottom of Hannibal’s desk.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I wrote this on tumblr and now I'm posting it here, cuz wow people liked it? So yeah, Also will be posting Dinner and the Practice at Domesticity here as well.


End file.
